the secret
by ausllyandrauralover
Summary: will Ally tell Austin how she feels or will Austin find out
1. Chapter 1

_**The secret **_

**AN;Hi my name is Kaela and this is my first fanfic i will only be updating during friday because of school I do not own Austin & Ally or the song just the plot anyway here's the story enjoy **

_Chapter - 1 _

_Ally's POV _

_(one morning at Sonic Boom ) _

_Ally:(writing in her songbook ) _

_Austin:hey Ally do you have my new song yet_

_Ally :hey Austin and yes i have your new song I'm just adding a few finishing touches _

_Austin: okay _

_Dez:hey guys _

_Austin: hey (does what up handshake with him)_

_Trish: guess who got a job at candy palace_

_Austin&Dez: CANDY!_

_Trish:i'm not giving you any candy _

_Austin&Dez : aaaaaawwwwwwww_

_Ally:(thinks) Austin looks so cute ... ew did I just think that or say that whatever _

_Austin: Ally ...ALLY! _

_Ally : (snaps out of her thoughts ) oh ...sorry _

_Austin : are you okay _

_Ally : yeah I'm fine _

_Austin: are you sure _

_Ally : yes I'm fine _

_Austin : okay see you later (waiks out with Dez ) _

_Trish : i gotta go to work _

_Ally: since when do you got to work _

_Trish: since yesterday well bye (leaves) _

_Ally : dad i'm gonna take my break _

_Lester:okay _

_Ally: (goes to the practice room and starts singing ) _

I saw you there, so beautiful  
You stopped and stared, so magical  
Then you asked me for my name  
And we took an out town train  
Before you leave, get up to go  
I wanna know

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? before you go

You walk me home, so wonderful  
It starts to snow, it's incredible  
Now we're walking up my street  
And you slowly turn to me  
You're three inches from my lips  
But before we do this

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? before you go, oh oh

Show me the place where you come from  
And the places you dream of  
I wanna know everything you are  
But before we get that far  
Do you like, I need to know  
Do you like, before you go

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?

Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, yea yea yea yea

_Austin:(claps ) _

_Ally: ( screams )_

_Austin : (covers his ears ) wow you scream loud_

_Ally:well you deserve it for sneaking up on me _

_Austin : i did not sneak up on you i just heard you and came up here _

_Ally: anyway what are you doing here I thought you were with Dez _

_Austin: yeah I was but then he said he had to go home and feed his turtle _

_Ally : typical Dez _

_Austin : anyway that song you sang was amazing_

_Ally: (blushes ) you really think so I wrote that two months ago I just found it in my book while I was flipping through the pages _

_Austin: what's the song called _

_Ally: shakespeare _

_Austin : a boring name for a cool song _

_Ally: hey _

_Austin: just saying anway can i here my new song now _

_Ally:sure ( starts singing )_

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh

Sometimes, I get in my own way  
I need someone to say  
"Hey, what are you thinking?"  
Your words, they're always just in time  
Just like a perfect rhyme  
Like, you're not even trying  
Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other,  
We're in trouble, trouble

Hey, I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
'Cause we're better together

Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
Like the sun needs a world to shine on  
You're the bright side of every day  
Me without you just isn't the same

Hey, I will always stay (stay)  
By your side forever (ever)  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
We're better together

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh

_Austin:another great song by miss Ally Dawson_

_Ally: ( blushes like crazy ) thank you _

_Austin : no problem anytime _

_Dez : hey Ally did you write Austin's new song _

_already _

_Ally:yeah_

_Dez : great come on Austin let's work on the music video _

_Austin: bye Ally (winks at her and leaves with Dez )_

_Ally: (screams and then faints and lands on the couch )_

_( after 5 minutes )_

_Ally : (wakes up ) ( thinks ) did Austin wink at me i think i might faint again eep i need to tell Trish ( calls Trish ) _

_( 2 minutes later ) _

_Trish : I came here as fast as i can _

_Ally : wow that was really quick _

_Trish : duh you finally find out that you like Austin_

_Ally : what do you mean finally _

_Trish: well it was pretty obivous that you liked Austin i mean come on remember cassidy _

_(flashback)_

_Austin : i'm gonna ask her out _

_Ally : ( runs to him and fixes his hair ) _

_Austin : (stops Ally )_

_Ally: go get her tiger _

_(end of flashback)_

_Ally : oh yeah i remember that _

_Trish :why did you do that anyway_

_Ally : honestly i don't know why but when he was about to ask out cassidy I felt like stopping him_

_Trish: Ally you were so jealous _

_Ally : that explains why i felt like punching her in the face _

_Trish : yeah ... wait what you sholud've punched her in the face it would so solve your problem_

_Ally: how those that solve my problem _

_Trish: it dosen't i just like cat fights _

_Ally: really Trish_

_Trish : anyway i gotta get back to work bye (leaves) _

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Chapter 2

_The Secret _

_chapter - 2 _

_**AN: hey guys so here's chapter 2 I actually wanted to put this at chapter 1 but it was so long so i decided at chapter 2 anyway enjoy**_

_Ally : bye Trish _

_(The next day ) _

_Austin's POV _

_Austin : Dez I need to tell you something _

_Dez: what is it _

_Austin : I think I like Ally scratch that love Ally _

_Dez :finally_

_Austin : whoa what do you mean finally _

_Dez : dude it's pretty obvious i mean how many times were you willing to sacrifice your career for her _

_Austin : well let's see 4 times ...i think _

_Dez: i think it's more than that and I remember you saying that you don't know what you'd do if you could'nt sing her songs_

_Austin: hey wait you weren't there _

_Dez : me and Trish did a little spying _

_Austin: whatever and dude stop spying on us okay _

_Dez: okay ...you know what you should ask her out _

_Austin : Dez she dosen't like me she likes dallas remember _

_Dez: hey you told me that yesterday you told me she wrote a song right _

_Austin : yeah why_

_Dez : because maybe she wrote it about you _

_Austin : Dez your crazy _

_Dez: when did she write the song _

_Austin : two months ago _

_Dez: did'nt you and ally meet two months ago_

_Austin : yeah _

_Dez : don't you think that she wrote the moment she saw you like love at first sight_

_Austin:(shocked) Dez did you just say something smart_

_Dez: yes ... hey _

_Austin : no offence _

_Dez : i'm taken ... i think that you should ask her out _

_Austin :okay _

_(at sonc boom ) _

_Austin : Ally i have something to tell you _

_Ally: me first _

_Austin : okay go on_

_Ally : Dallas asked me to be his girlfriend_

_Austin : ( sad and blinks back his tears ) Ally that's great _

_Ally : I know right anyway what were you gonna tell me _

_Austin: that i ...think that the next song we write should be a love song what do you say_

_Ally : (excited ) really I'll get started _

_Austin: i'll see you later Ally _

_Ally: okay bye _

_Austin: bye Cleaves then calls Dez and Trish ) _

_(at Austin's house ) _

_Dez: hey what's the problem bro _

_Trish: yeah what dumber said_

_Austin : Dez before i say anything tell her but Trish don't tell anyone_

_Trish:okay now spill it dumber _

_Dez:(tells Trish)_

_Trish : OMG really ( screams ) _

_Austin: yeah ( stars to tear up )_

_Trish : hey why are you crying _

_Austin:Ally's dating Dallas (voice cracks )_

_Dez : are you okay dude _

_Trish: (hits Dez ) of course he isn't you're such an idot (sits down next to Austin and comforts him)_

_Dez :(sits down and comforts Austin) _

_Austin: (thinks) i knew she didn't like me (cries even harder)_

_**AN:R5 is also in this story and they all know each other**_

_Rydel :( goes to the living room and see's Austin crying ) Austin are you okay _

_Austin:no _

_Rydel :what happened _

_Austin : Ally_

_Dez: I'll tell her ( tells Rydel)_

_Rydel : o my gosh i'm so sorry to hear that _

_( 1 hour later )_

_Trish:well i gotta go to work i'll see you guys later bye (leaves)_

_Rydel:(hugs Austin ) don't worry you'll be alright _

_Austin : i hope ( voice cracks )_

_Ally's POV _

_Ally: (thinks) were is Austin _

_Trish : Ally!_

_Ally: oh hey Trish have you seen Austin_

_Trish : yeah i saw him_

_Ally:great were is he _

_Trish : at his house crying his eyes out _

_Ally : what why _

_Trish : why don't you ask him yourself o yeah he's not letting anyone come in that's why me ,Rydel and Dez spent an entire hour comforting him _

_Ally : why is he crying _

_Trish : because the girl he loves has a boyfriend _

_Ally: who is she _

_Trish : i really want to tell you but i made a promise and you know i can't break a promise_

_Ally: yeah i understand_

_**will Ally find out that she is the girl Austin loves find out soon **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Secret **_

_**An: hey guys here 's the third chapter DISCLAIMER: i do not own Austin and Ally or the songs just the plot**_

_Trish: anyway i need to go back to work _

_Ally: wow you can keep a job for more than 2 days _

_Trish: yeah well bye ( leaves)_

_Ally:(thinks) i wonder if Austin's alright ... ..._

_time to close the shop (closes the shop ) _

_(at Austin' s house )_

_Austin : ( stops crying ) i can't believe it _

_Dez : that Ally has a boyfriend _

_Austin: no that I actually cried Austin Monica Moon does not cry _

_Dez & Rydel: ( laughs ) _

_Austin : what's so funny _

_Rydel: you said Monica (keeps on laughing ) _

_Austin: hey ( hits Rydel playfully ) _

_Rydel: (pretending to get hurt ) hey _

_Austin : Rydel stop pretedning _

_Rydel : okay _

_Ally: ( rings the door bell ) _

_Dez : I'll get it ( opens the door ) ALLY! ( closes the door ) _

_Rydel: Dez _

_Dez: what _

_Rydel; ( opens the door ) hey Ally _

_Ally : hey can I come in _

_Austin : ( goes to his room quickly )_

_Rydel: sure Ally:(comes in) is Austin here_

_Rydel : yeah he's at his room _

_Ally: thanks ( goes to Austin's room and knocks ) _

_Austin : come in _

_Ally: ( comes in ) hey are you okay_

_Austin : i don't know _

_Ally : i think i have an idea to cheer you up _

_Austin : what _

_Ally: let's go to the beach _

_Austin : ( pretends to be happy ) okay let's go _

_Dez: well i gotta go see you guys later _

_( with Trish and Dez )_

_Trish : okay so they're at the beach _

_Dez : yes _

_Trish : okay let's go _

_Dez : operation Auslly on the go_

_Trish : let's go dumber _

_Dez : hey _

_(at the beach) _

_Austin's POV _

_Austin : ( thinks ) when can i tell her that i love her since she has a boyfriend i guess never _

_Ally : let's get some ice -cream_

_Austin : ( a little better ) okay let's go _

_Auslly : ( gets some ice-cream )_

_( the next day at Sonic Boom )_

_Austin : hey Ally let's work on the new song _

_Ally : okay I'll just take my break wait a second _

_Austin : i'll be in the practice room ( goes to the practice room)_

_Ally : ( goes to the practice room and hears Austin singing ) _

_Austin : ( singing)_

I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,

And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave it's gone again,

And when I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees,  
Prayin',

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

_Ally: o my gosh that's a great song _

_Austin: you think so it's the first song i ever wrote _

_Ally: i think you don't need me anymore _

_Austin: what are you crazy i will always need you i can't imagine my life without you _

_Ally : really thanks ( hugs him tight )_

_Austin : ( hugs back )_

_Ally:(pulls away ) i think you should sing that song it's really good _

_Austin: are you sure but i told you that the next song would be a love song _

_Ally:yes but that's the first song you ever wrote so you should sing it i don't mind _

_Austin: okay thanks Ally _

_Ally :no problem (thinks out loud ) he so dosen't need me _

_Austin: Ally i told you i need you _

_Ally : did i say that _

_Austin : (laughs ) yes _

_Ally : wow i should stop thinking out loud ( thinks out loud again ) he's so sweet_

_Austin : thank you _

_Ally : did i say that out loud _

_Austin : yes. Ally you should stop thinking _

_Ally : hey _

_Dallas : hey Ally ( kisses her cheek) _

_Austin : ( sad but dosen't show it ) i'll leave you guys alone ( leaves)_

_**find out what happens next and the song is more than this by one direction.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**the secret **_

_**AN: here's chapter 4 i do not own Austin & Ally i do not own the songs**_

_Ally:(thinks) Austin looks a bit down _

_Dallas:Ally are you okay_

_Ally: yes I'm fine _

_(with Austin)_

_Austin: hey Trish did you book me any gigs _

_Trish : yeah at saturday you'll be performing at the beach again_

_Austin : okay _

_Trish: aren't you gonna go and write a song with Ally _

_Austin:no i already wrote a song_

_Trish: yeah i don't think you should perform that _

_Austin: hey _

_Trish: fine but let me hear it _

_Austin : ( sings more than this )_

_Trish: ( shocked ) i never knew you can write songs _

_Austin: i can't this is my first one _

_Trish: well i think it's great _

_Austin: thanks _

_Trish: are you okay_

_Austin: no...i mean yes _

_Trish: Austin don't even think of lieing to me _

_Austin: okay ...i'm not okay _

_Trish: why ...let me guess Ally _

_Austin : yes _

_Trish: come on Austin you should cheer up _

_Dez : ( pos out of nowhere ) boo _

_Austin&Trish: (screams)  
Dez: you should have seen your faces ( laughs )_

_Austin: dude_

_Dez : what i wanted to cheer you up _

_Austin: so you think making me scared will help _

_Trish: Austin he's dumb of coursehe thinks that _

_Dez: hey _

_Trish : i know let's go tomelody diner _

_Austin: why _

_Trish : Cassidy came back yesterday i forgot to tell you_

_Austin : (excited ) let's go ( runs to melody diner )_

_Cassidy: AUstin hey _

_Austin : hey Cassidy you promised me something _

_Cassidy : okay pick me up at 7 bye ( kisses his cheek then leaves)_

_Austin: ( daydreams about Cassidy ) _

_Trish: looks like someone's excited for their date _

_Austin: you bet _

_Ally's POV_

_Ally: (working) _

_Austin : hey Ally i need help with something _

_Ally: what is it _

_Austin : i have a date with Cassidy _

_Ally:(sad but dosen't show it) great she came back _

_Austin: yes but i need helpon where to bring her _

_Ally: bring her to the beach or something _

_Austin : that's great a picnic on the beach thanks Ally ( hugs Ally)_

_Ally: no problem happy to help _

_Austin : well i gotta go get ready bye ( leaves )_

_Ally: bye _

_Austin's POV_

_( at 7 o'clock)_

_Austin:( picks up Cassidy) hey ready to go_

_Cassidy : yup let's go _

_( the next day at the airport ) _

_Austin : bye Cassidy promise you'llvisit soon _

_Cassidy : yeah but i have to tell you something_

_Austin: you can't handle a long distance relationship it ' s okay _

_Cassidy: wow that was easy anyway bye (hugs him and then goes to her flight )_

_( at Sonic boom ) _

_Ally's POV _

_Ally :(writing a song )_

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_Austin: great song_

_Ally: i told you to stop sneaking up on me _

_Austin:okay _


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Secret **_

_**AN: here's chapter 5 DISCLAIMER: i do not own Austin and ally or the song**_

_( 1 month later Ally and Dallas always went on dates and Ally did'nt have time to write a new song)_

_(at Sonic Boom ) _

_Austin's POV_

_Austin: Ally do you have my new song yet _

_Ally: oh shoot sorry i forgot why won't we write one now_

_Austin: okay let's go _

_Auslly:(they go to the practice room and write a song ) _

I've tried playing it cool  
Girl when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my Kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Yeah! you've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

_Austin: that song is amazing like super good _

_Ally:(blushes) thanks _

_Austin: well I have to go meet Dez at pirate pete's see you later_

_Ally: bye _

_Austin:bye(leaves)_

_( at pirate pete's )_

_Dez: let's order...WAITER!_

_waiter:may i take your order _

_Austin : Dez what do you want i'm not hungry_

_Dez : i'll have some fried fish _

_waiter: drinks _

_Dez: water _

_waiter: coming right up ( leaves)_

_Austin : i'll be right back ( see's Dallas kissing another girl and hides behind a plant )_

_Dallas:( pulls away ) bye i'll see you later _

_?: see you later ( leaves )_

_Dallas: i can see you Austin now i wanna talk to you_

_Austin: why would you cheat on ally _

_Dallas: look if you tell Ally you'll pay ( angry)_

_Austin : ( a little scared ) okay i won't _

_Dallas : good (leaves)_

_Austin:(thinks) what will i do should i tell Ally that is the right thing to do i need to talk to Rydel about this ( goes back to Dez ) _

_Dez: i'm done let's go_

_Austin: how in the world did you finish that so quick_

_Dez : i ate a 20 pound hamburger before so i always eat fast it became a habit_

_Austin : come on let's go ( goes home with Dez) _

_Rydel: hey you wanted to talk to me _

_Austin: i need some advice _

_Rydel: okay what kind of advice_

_Austin: ( tells her what happened)_

_Rydel: i think you should tell her the truth but you might get hurt it's your decision _

_Austin : thanks Rydel_

_Rydel: no prob. (leaves)_

_Rocky: hey Austin _

_Austin : hey _

_Rocky: are you okay_

_Austin: i don't know again_

_Rocky: what's the problem _

_Austin: ( tells him what happened)_

_Rocky: wow your in trouble dude _

_Austin: i know (thinks) i really don't want to get hurt but Ally is more important to me _

_Rocky: hello _

_Austin: i got it_

_Rocky: got what _

_Austin: i got an idea _

_Rocky: good luck bro_

_Austin: thanks and call Rydel and tell her to meet me at the practice room in five minutes_

_Rocky: okay_

_Austin:(leaves )_

_(At Sonic Boom ) _

_Ally: (writing in her book)_

_Austin: ally i need to talk to you in private _

_Ally: sure let's go to the practice room_

_Auslly:( goes to the practice room ) _

_Austin : look Ally Dallas is ..._

_Dallas: hey All ...i told you not to tell her ( punches Austin)_

_Austin : ( faints ) _

_Ally: Dallas how could you ( slaps Dallas) Austin are you okay_

_Austin:..._

_Dallas: he deserved it _

_Ally: why _

_Rydel: ( comes in ) Austin ( goes to Austin)_

_Ally: Rydel what are you doing here _

_Rydel: Austin told me to meet here now i know why_

_Ally: what dou you mean_

_Rydel: he was gonna tell you that Dallas is cheating on you but Dallas told him that if he did Austin was gonna get hit _

_Rocky :( comes in) he picked to tell her didn't he _

_Rydel:yes_

_Ally:i can't believe it were over _

_Dallas: i really don't care (leaves)_

_Ally: why would Austin let Dallas hit him _

_Rocky : can i tell her_

_Rydel: fine ( helps Austin)_

_Ally: tell me what _

_Rocky: do you want to know who was the girl that Austin loves _

_Ally: (thinks) i know it's not me but i'll still have hope _

_Rocky : hello earth to Ally_

_Ally: yes_

_Rocky: it's you_

_Ally:( really happy) what why would he love me _

_Rocky: alot of reasons _

_Ally: really_

_Rocky:yes he was heart broken when you told him that you were Dallas' girlfriend _

_Ally: well tell him to meet me at the mall pond when he gets better (leaves)_

_**Why does Ally want Austin to meet her at the mall pond find out**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Secret **_

_**An: here's chapter 6 and thank you queenc1 for the kind reviews DISCLAIMER i do not own Austin & Ally**_

_Austin: ( wakes up ) where's Ally _

_Rydel : she's at the mall pond she told us to tell you to meet her there _

_Rocky: oh and we told her you loved her _

_Rydel: be quiet that's supposed to be a secret _

_Austin: WHAT! you told her now i'm guessing she wants to tell me that she dosen't like me_

_Rocky: actually she..._

_Rydel:(covers Rocky's mouth ) _

_Austin: well i gotta go see you guys later (leaves)_

_Rydel&Rocky:bye_

_Ally's POV_

_Austin : hey Ally _

_Ally: oh are you okay you don't look so good _

_Austin : it still hurts just a little _

_Ally:come on sit down _

_Austin:(sits down) look Ally i need to tell you some..._

_Ally:(kisses him)_

_Austin:(shocked but kisses back ) _

_Ally:(pulls away ) _

_Austin: so is that a yes or no_

_Ally: what do you mean_

_Austin: i was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend _

_Ally: in that case yes but to be honest _

_Austin: what_

_Ally:(lieng) it's not that big of a deal_

_Austin: what _

_Ally:kidding this is the best thing that has ever happend to me ( dances weirdly)_

_Austin: (smiles and then laughs )_

_Ally : what's so funny _

_Austin: your dancing_

_Ally: well in that case i won't be your girlfriend_

_Austin: wait what i was just kidding please bemy girlfriend because my world would be empty like a plate without pancakes..._

_Ally:(kisses him) you know i was just kidding right _

_Austin: (sighs ) good but ireally did mean what i said _

_Ally : aw come here ( hugs him tight )_

_Austin:ally your squeezing me a little to tight _

_Ally: sorry(pulls away) _


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:sorry i didnt update i had a few tests and i have been super busy i might continue on dec. 14 beacuse thats our holiday anyway enjoy disclaimer :i do not own Austin and Ally please read the note at the end**_

_Austin: do you think we should tell Dez and Trish were dating_

_Ally: yeah come on _

_Trish:(dosent see Austin) okay so Ally is with that guy we need to do something_

_Dez: i know well trip him_

_Trish: i'll do it ( trips Austin)_

_Austin: ( falls)_

_Ally: are you okay _

_Trish:hey Ally Austin's ( sees Austin) ah hey Austin_

_Austin : were you the one who tripped me _

_Trish : ( nervous) yes_

_Ally: Trish why would you do that (helps Austin)_

_Dez: hey did you trip him ( sees Austin ) oh no_

_Austin : Dez_

_Dez: it was Trish's idea _

_Trish:no it wasn't and sorry we taught you were someone else_

_Ally : but why are you going to trip a person they could get really injured and then you would be in trouble maybe even end up in jail because the injuries might be major..._

_Austin: ( cuts Ally off) Ally calm down_

_Trish: yes please and the reason we were going to trip the person is because we taught it was Dallas and we wanted you and Austin together instead_

_Austin: thaks Trish but were already dating_

_Trish&Dez : since when_

_Ally: five minutes ago_

_Dez: aaawww_

_Trish&Auslly: ( weird look on their faces ) _

_Dez :what _

_everyone but Dez : ( laughs)_

_Trish :hey do you guys wanna sleepover at my house _

_Auslly&Dez : sure _

_everyone:(goes to Trish's house )_

_( at 8 o 'clock)_

_Trish : lets play truth or dare_

_Austin ; i'll go first Dez truth or dare _

_Dez: dare _

_Austin: do what you've always wanted to _

_Dez: okay (hits Trish )_

_Trish : hey _

_Dez: it was a dare_

_Trish: you have three seconds to live one ...(chases Dez)_

_Dez: what hapenned to two and three( runs )_

_Auslly:(laughs)_

_Austin : guys chase eachother later _

_Trish&Dez: okay ( sits down)_

_Trish : my turn Ally truth or dare _

_Ally : truth_

_Trish: how many boyfriends have you had_

_Ally: Two_

_Austin : ( thinks out load ) Ally is so cute im so lucky _

_Ally: thanks _

_Austin : did i say that outload _

_Ally: yes whos thinking outload now _

_Austin: me _

_Trish: you got that right_

_Dez : lets watch a movie _

_Auslly & trish : okay_

_Trish : what movie _

_Dez: mickey mouse _

_Ally: seriously_

_Dez: what i love mickey mouse _

_Trish : how about haunted house party_

_Austin: cool i love that movie _

_Ally: you know i hate horror movies _

_Austin : you'll like or be scared of this one_

_Ally: lets see about that _

_( in the middle of the movie)_

_Ally:(screams and burys her face in Austins chest ) _

_Austin : Ally are you scared_

_Ally:y-y-y-e-e-s-s-s_

_Austin: dont worry its just a movie _

_**AN: hope you liked it and another reason im stopping this for a while is because i am doing another story well not actually a story an interview with any star i need a little help from you guys just post the name of the star and then the question at the reviews ill try my best to do them **_


End file.
